gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
}} Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, en español Volar/Creo Que Puedo Volar, es una combinación de canciones que será presentada en el episodio , cantada por New Directions en las Regionales. Este Mash-Up se compone de las canciones Fly, original de Nicki Minaj con Rihanna, y I Believe I Can Fly, original de R. Kelly. Contexto de la Canción Será cantada por New Directions en las Regionales. Letra Rachel: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Rachel with new directions: To fly, to fly Santana: Oh yo oh Artie: I used to think that i could not go on Santana: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Artie: And life was nothing but an awful song Santana: They got their guns out aiming at me But i become near when they aiming at me Blaine: Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood They start coming and i start rising Must be surprising, i'm just surmising Blaine and santana: I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire Rachel and santana: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn and new directions: I believe i can fly (rachel: fly) I believe i can touch the sky I believe i can fly (rachel: fly) I believe i can touch the sky Artie: See i was on the verge of breakin' down Santana: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But i will remain where the top begins Artie: Sometimes silence can seem so loud Santana: 'cause i am not a word, i am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined Blaine: I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how i know that the time is near See we become alive in a time of fear And i ain't got no motherfickle time to spare Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me Blaine and santana: But when you go hard your nay's become yea's Yankee stadium with jay's and kanye's Rachel and santana: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise Finn and new directions: I believe i can fly (rachel: fly) I believe i can touch the sky (mercedes: ooh) I believe i can fly (rachel: fly) I believe i can touch the sky (mercedes: touch the sky) Finn: I believe i can fly Mercedes with nd girls: Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it Artie: Then i can be it (mercedes with nd girls: get ready for it, i came to win) If i just believe it, there's nothing to it (mercedes with nd girls: get ready for it, i came to win) Mercedes: Get ready for it! Yeah! Artie and new directions: I believe i can fly (rachel:fly) Finn and new directions: I believe i can touch the sky (mercedes: sky) I think about it (rachel:fly) Every night and day Spread my wings and fly away (mercedes: ooh) Finn and artie with new directions: I believe i can soar (rachel:fly) (mercedes: get ready for it) I see me runnin' through that open door (mercedes: get ready for it) (mercedes: ooohoo) I believe i can fly (rachel:fly) (mercedes: get ready for it) Finn: : I believe i can fly Imágen de la Portada del Sencillo 300px Videos thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio On My Way Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine